I Get To Love You
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Sometimes in life you get amazed at who you get to love. Companion to "Before He Cheats" but can be read alone. Based off the song "I Get To Love You" by Ruelle. Joshaya.


Sometimes in life you get amazed at the people you get to love. Companion to "Before He Cheats" but can be read alone. Based on the song "I Get To Love You " by Ruelle. I highly suggest you go give it a listen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

 **I Get To Love You**

"Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"..."

"-I think Lucas is cheating on me!"

"-I think I'm pregnant!"

The two best friends confessed their fears out loud to each other at the same time as they sat cross-legged on the floor facing each other.

"Wait! What? Lucas is cheating on you?"

"You're pregnant?"

Maya stayed still, staring at her best friend. "I don't know," she admitted. "Lucas is cheating on you?"

"I don't know either but I think so."

"I think so too," Maya nodded.

"You don't know for sure?"

Maya shook her head. "And you don't know for sure?"

Riley shook her own head. "What are we?"

Maya chuckled as she looked around the spare empty bedroom of her and Josh's new place, knowing this room was most likely not going to be what they had originally planned for it to be. They were in the middle of moving into their new home and the process was taking longer because she has been 'under the weather'. "All the signs are there. Josh has been holding my hair back while the toilet has started to become my best friend at all times of the day. I'm exhausted after doing nothing and not to mention I'm late...like over two months late. I've just been blaming it on stress."

Riley nodded. "I know about the signs too. Lucas hasn't been coming home and a bleach blonde tramp has been commenting on his Instagram pics about how she is excited to see him or leaving a little heart emoji and I've seen her at the bar several times and when I confront Lucas about it he gets really nervous and guilty but says she is just a costumer and I have nothing to worry about."

Maya shook her head disgusted by Lucas's actions. Never in a million years did she think Lucas would be that guy. "What are you going to do?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know, I guess find out the truth and find out for sure before I do anything that I might regret later because what if I'm wrong and she is just a bimbo going after my man. What about you?"

"I don't know," Maya breathed out.

"You aren't going to take a test to find out for sure?"

"If I take a test and it's positive then what?"

Riley narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Then you and Uncle Josh are going to have a baby," she told her as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "Right? Unless you don't want to."

Maya's eyes snapped up wide at Riley.

"You and Uncle Josh have talked about kids, right?"

Maya twirled the diamond ring that had been placed on her finger not too long ago, praying her tears would stay at bay. Another sign. She couldn't control her emotions and cried at the smallest thing. "Of course we have," she breathed out. "We want to have children but in the future. Way future. Not now. This wasn't suppose to happen anytime soon. I wanted to graduate from college first and we are suppose to get married next fall after my graduation. A baby wasn't in the picture at either of those events. I can't have a baby right now. Having a baby right now ruins everything."

"Sorry peaches, but a baby might be at both of those events. How about we take a test and find out so you don't get so worked up? Especially if you're not even pregnant. If you want I'll run to the store-"

Maya shook her head, "No need to," she told her, crawling over to her purse and pulling out a pregnancy test.

"You have a test and you haven't taken it yet?"

Maya nervously nodded, biting her lip. "I'm scared," she admitted, softly.

"Don't be," Riley tried to ease. "Because no matter the results. I'm right here. Thunder?" she said, holding her hand up.

Maya smiled, "Lightening," she said, putting her hand into Riley's.

"Forever."

"Let's go and take that test-well let me go and take the test."

Riley nodded, watching her best friend go into the bathroom, returning a short time later.

"Now we wait for the results," Maya swallowed, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It's going to be okay. Whatever the results you have me and Uncle Josh. He is going to be excited about a baby," Riley eased causing Maya to give her small smile as she took her seat back. "You know what really sucks?" she tried to make small talk as the two waited for the results when Maya said nothing.

"I might be having a baby?"

"No," Riley said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Your mom is going to know you aren't a virgin."

Maya couldn't help but crack up at laughing at her friend's words, "Riley, honey, my mom knows I'm not a virgin. She has known since I was seventeen and I asked her to put me on birth control because I wanted to have sex with Josh and didn't want to risk getting pregnant and I already live with Josh and I'm pretty sure she knows we just don't sleep in our bed. I think she is going to be more upset at the fact that the seventeen year old me was more responsible about not getting pregnant than the twenty-two year old me."

"True but look on the bright side, you are older and you and Josh may be young but you guys are laying down a great foundation for the rest of your lives and for the little one if there is one. You're engaged and getting married. Josh has a great job. You're in your final year of college and you are going to become a teacher. You and Josh are going to be amazing parents whether you're pregnant right now or you get pregnant in the future."

Maya started to respond but stopped when the timer went off. She looked over at Riley who gave her an encouraging smile. She slowly started towards the test before stopping. "I can't look," she snapped, turning away from the test.

"Maya."

"Riley, I'm serious! I can't!" she shook her head frantically.

Riley sighed, "Fine, then I will," she told her before walking over and picking up the test herself.

Maya felt her heart pounding against her chest faster and faster with every second as she looked at her best friend with wide eyes, "What does it say?" she asked. All it took one was look at her best friend's face after she read the results to know the answer. "Oh my god," she gasped, shaking her head as she sat down on the toilet and her tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "What am I going to do? I can't have a baby right now. Josh and I are not ready for a baby."

Riley looked at her distraught best friend and wanted to try comfort her the best way she could and knew she needed to say the right things at this moment. "I know right now this seems like the worst thing ever, but I promise you its not."

"Riley, I'm going to have a baby. You know those don't go away, right?"

"I know, they don't go away," Riley chuckled, before staring at her best friend. "Maya," she began quietly, grabbing her best friend's attention. "I'm going to say this to you because I love you and you are my best friend and I would do anything for you. If you really feel you're not ready and don't want to have the baby you don't have to. We can go together and no one needs to know. We could keep this a secret between us forever." Maya looked at Riley with wide eyes. "It's up to you."

Maya didn't speak or move for what felt like forever but was probably only at the most a few seconds before she slowly shook her head, knowing her best friend felt the need to put that out on the table. "I couldn't do that," she said, wiping away her tears. "Every time I looked at Josh I would know that I did that and this baby," she laid her hands on her stomach. "Is just as much his as it's mine and I would never forgive myself."

Riley nodded. "Maya, it's going to be okay. Just think about this, you are going to have a baby. A baby that is part you and part Josh. A baby that you get to hold and teach the meaning of life to. A baby that you get to love for the rest of your life."

Maya stayed still listening to Riley's words. She closed her eyes, picturing herself holding a newborn baby with Josh standing at her side before opening her eyes, "I'm going to have a baby," she murmured, as her words sunk in. "A baby." she said, repeating the last two words as new tears started to fall from her eyes as she stared down at her still flat stomach in the mirror. She knew she was forever changed.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya stared up at the sleeping man next to her, taking him in. She wonder what she did to get so lucky to spend the rest of her life with him. She remember being a little girl secretly praying for a man like him in her future. A good man to give her hope and dreams. A man that she would be proud to say that she gets to love. Not a man that was a deadbeat like her father. She knew their baby in her stomach had nothing to worry about when it came to Josh as a father. Their baby didn't have to worry about him walking out of it's life. Josh would love this baby unconditionally and be the best father he could to him or her.

She gently unwrapped herself from Josh's grip and tip toed to look out the window at the bright beautiful Saturday morning. She saw people on the street hurrying off to their destinations to the birds flying in the air to the clear blue sky and felt so inspired. She rushed finding her paint supplies and art easel still boxed away in boxes before setting up it up and getting her stool as fast and as quietly as she could to not disturb her sleeping fiance.

She felt like she wasn't painting that long when she was interrupted.

"It's a beautiful day."

She tensed up for a second but quickly relax at the feel of Josh coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her pulling her to his body. "It is," she agreed, her eyes still taking in the day.

"You're beautiful," Josh murmured kissing her neck.

Maya blushed, biting her lip to contain her smile. She glanced down at Josh's arms as they settled loosely around her stomach, resting on her lap. She pressed her lips together, as nervousness took over her body. She turned her head to get a look at his face, biting the inside of her jaw. "Josh?"

Josh took his eyes off of the outside world to look down at his world, "Hmm?"

Maya stared in his eyes, pressing her lips together before swallowing as he narrowed his eyes as confusion started to settle on his face and his eyes questioning her as she said nothing.

"Maya?"

She swallowed again, hearing her name come from his lips and after what felt like forever she murmured the words she was dreading saying out loud to him, "I'm pregnant."

Josh stared her in her eyes as if he was looking to see if she was joking. "You're pregnant?"

Maya nodded, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Maya," he gasped. "We're having a baby?"

Maya nodded again. "Yeah," she breathed out. "We're having a baby," she confirmed. "I'm sorry. It must of happen the night-"

Josh stood stun for a second before he gently cupped Maya's cheeks in his hands and bringing her face to his for a deep kiss. "Maya you have nothing to be sorry about. We're having a baby. Everything is okay? You? The baby?" he questioned, his eyes going down to her stomach.

Maya nodded, amazed at how well Josh was taking the news about him becoming a father. "As far as I know. I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday."

Josh nodded. He took in a deep breath. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby. You're going to be a mom and I'm going to be a dad," he murmured, amazed, as he rested his hand on her still flat stomach. "We've got a baby in there."

Maya looked down at his hand on her stomach to his eyes shining with love, and couldn't believe she got to love this man in front of her and the life inside of her.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Alright, there's your baby."

Maya's breathing got caught in her throat at the sight of her baby. She didn't know what she was expecting but one thing she wasn't expecting was for her baby to be so developed. To already look like a baby. She felt Josh's fingers lace through her's, giving her hand a squeeze. She glanced in his direction as his eyes stared up at the screen and fell even more in love with him.

"Shall we try to hear the heartbeat?"

Maya turned her attention from Josh to the doctor. "Heartbeat?" she repeated, her eyes wide. It wasn't enough seeing her baby now they would be able to hear it.

"Mmhmm," the doctor nodded, smiling.

"Isn't it a little early?" Josh asked as Maya nodded in agreement.

"No, according to the charts you are approximately eleven weeks so we should be able to hear one but don't be alarmed if we don't because it can take up till twelve weeks," the doctor let her know, as she tried to find a heartbeat. "There it is."

Maya sucked in an unsteady breath, as her heart skipped a beat. Tears started to form in her eyes at the sound of heartbeat blasting through the speaker.

Josh gave her hand another little squeeze as he took in the moment himself hearing his baby's heartbeat.

She gave him a small smile, watching him.

"The baby's heartbeat is nice and strong."

Maya closed her eyes for a moment, listening to her baby's heartbeat. Hearing her baby's heartbeat made everything more real. She was going to be a mother.

 **XOXOXOX**

 _21 weeks_

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me what it is!" Riley demanded, the minute Josh and Maya walked through her door. "It's killing me not knowing."

Maya smiled, holding a box with a card on top of it. "Calm down."

Riley glared. "You know the suspense is killing me."

"Oh, I know. You've only called ten thousand times and we've only known what two hours?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Josh who shrugged, nodding looking at her lovingly.

"Okay I get it! I'm being annoying! But what are you having?!"

"Should we make her wait?" Maya asked Josh wanting to make her best friend suffered just a little longer.

Josh nodded, "I think so. Maybe we should go grab food and come back."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Fine," Maya pouted, smiling. "But first you open the envelope and then you open the box," she ordered, handing over the gift to Riley.

Riley looked at her suspiciously for any clues before opening the envelope containing a card inside. "Would you like me to read it out loud?"

"Please," Maya grinned, her eyes shining as Josh stood behind her resting his hands on her growing bump as she leaned back in his embrace.

Riley gave the couple a smile before beginning the letter.

"Dear Aunt Riley, I'm having my Mommy write this to you today because I know it's a big day. I'm not even here yet but I already know what an impact on my life you're going to be. Both Mommy and Daddy are sure of it because not only am I your little cousin/question mark," Riley read out loud with a little chuckle, before giving a slight glare at Maya for not saying if she was going to have a niece or nephew yet but then quickly giving her a small smile over the card and noticed Maya already had tears running down her cheeks but returned her small smile. "But," she continued reading, and her very own emotions becoming hard to control as she read what was written, "I was hoping for even a bigger title. I was hoping I could have the honor of being your Godson," she said, breathlessly reading the last word, looking over at Maya and joining her in the in tears department. "You're having a boy? And you want me to be his Godmother?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded as the two embrace in a hug.

"I can't believe you are having a boy," Riley said, pulling away and rubbing Maya's stomach. "Josh, we are having a boy," she squealed, causing him to chuckle. Riley pulled away some from Maya so Josh could join their hug.

The three stayed like that for a moment before Maya abruptly pulled away, her eyes wide.

"Maya is everything okay?" Josh asked, worried as Riley stood back.

Maya stared up at him for another moment before her mouth dropped open, "Josh, give me your hand," she ordered, moving his hand to her stomach and watching his eyes light up.

"That's..."

"Our baby," Maya finished, smiling wide with tears shinning in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," Josh breathed out.

"I know," Maya agreed, tilting her head to give Josh to peck his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Riley," he motioned for her to touch Maya's stomach.

Riley smile when she felt the small kick against her hand. "We get to love a baby boy and show him the world."

Maya nodded, smiling hugely. "Yeah," she breathed out, resting her hand on her stomach when she felt the fluttered from her son. She knew she was going to love him with everything she had and he wasn't even here yet.

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya didn't even bother to change out of the sweat outfit she slipped on to go with Riley, instead going straight to her bed and getting under the covers. She watched as Josh stripped off his shirt and pants before sitting at the edge of the bed.

Maya stared at the back of her fiance, "Babe?"

He looked over at her before answering. "Right now, I am so thankful our baby is a boy."

Maya reached out for him as he slipped under the covers.

Josh instantly pulled her close to him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I would have been excited to have a girl-I still want a little girl but the thought of someone doing what Lucas did to Riley to my little girl would kill me. You would be bailing me out of jail. It took everything in me just to stand there and sit back but I knew if I did one thing all of us would have been sitting in jail."

Maya's heart broke for her best friend. She hated that after months of suspicion it was confirmed Lucas was cheating on her best friend. She didn't know why she was holding onto hope that it wasn't true when all the signs pointed to he was. "Well, you don't have to worry about that right now because we are having a little boy and we are going to teach him to be a real respectable man like you."

Josh gave her a small smile.

"And if we have a daughter-"

"She isn't allowed dating until I'm dead then I'm going to haunt the bastard that tries to date her."

"Or you could do that but what I was going to say is I hope she finds a man to love her like you and be amazed that every night when she goes to bed that she gets to love him like I do when I look at you."

Josh gazed loving into Maya's eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips which she quickly deepen. "I love you so much," he muttered against her lips.

"I love you the same," she said back, running her fingers across his cheeks.

"When it comes to our future daughter...I think I like my plan better," he grinned

"Joshua!" Maya yelled, laughing, smacking his shoulder as he pulled her in for another kiss.

 **XOXOXOX**

 _26 weeks_

Maya sat down on the couch studying for her exam when she felt a sharp pain and tigtening in her stomach. Her hands instantly going to her bump and she paced her breathing. She relax once the pain was gone. She looked over at the clock and swallowed. This was the third time this has happen in the past hour she thought to herself.

"Okay Baby Boy," she rubbed her belly. "Mommy doesn't know what that was but don't you dare think about coming or anything because you still need to bake some more in Mommy's tummy. Okay?"

Maya sat still for a few more minutes before she felt the pain again and a lot faster than before as soon as it ended she stood up and started to pace. "I'll take a bath." she told herself grabbing her phone to listen to some relaxing music. She turned the bath water on letting it fill the tub as she used the bathroom to pee and felt something that even made her feel more terrified.

She looked in the toilet and her heart dropped at the sight of what look liked some of her mucus plug. After the shock wore off her shaky hands instantly grabbed her phone dialing his number as she tried to remain calm as her tears started to come down her cheeks and her emotions became harder to control as it took what felt like forever before he answered and as soon as she heard his voice answered she cracked.

"Josh! Something happening! I think it's our baby!" she cried into her phone. She listened to him say he was right outside before dropping her phone down and hanging on to the counter saying a prayer for her baby.

"Maya!"

"I'm in here," she yelled looking over toward the door, waiting for him to come to her and the moment she saw him she was in his arms. "Josh, I think I'm in labor-and I can't be-it's too soon-our baby," she sobbed into his chest.

Josh pulled away, cupping Maya's cheeks into his hands to get her to look him in his eyes to help her calm down. "You have to calm down and be strong for our baby."

Maya looked into his eyes before slowly nodding.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise," he said, looking into her eyes, praying his words would be true. "Let's get you to the hospital."

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley rushed down the hospital's hallway to find Josh standing outside of Maya's door, hanging up with someone on his cell phone. Her heart dropped. "Josh! How is she? The baby?"

"They are both okay," Josh breathed out. "She is sleeping right now. They are going to keep her over night to monitored things. They gave her a terbutaline shot to stop the labor and it worked."

Riley nodded, closing her eyes thankful things seem to be okay at the moment. She looked at her uncle and could tell the events took a toll on her uncle. "Josh," she said before pulling her uncle into a hug. "Thank God they are both okay."

"She is going to have a rough couple of months ahead. The doctor was saying she may have to take this pill everyday to make sure she doesn't go into labor and they want her to take it easy the rest of her pregnancy and especially next few days."

Riley closed her eyes. "I've been stressing her out. This is my fault-"

Josh pulled away, "Riley this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Josh. I've been stressing her out about my break up with Lucas. I got drunk and had her go with me to destroy his truck and every night I'm crying to her-."

"Riley! Stop! This isn't your fault just like it isn't Maya's. Things happen. Look at me. I'm here."

Riley stared at her uncle before nodding. She knew all about her uncle's birth.

"We just have to be strong for Maya so Maya can be strong for her and the baby,"

Riley nodded again. "You should go back in there. I know your face is going to be the first face she wants to see when she wakes up."

Josh smiled. "You sure it isn't your face?"

Riley returned his smile, glad to see her uncle smiling after the emotional couple of hours he had. "Not anymore. You and Maya are getting married and having a baby together. You and your unborn son are her number ones now and I'm okay with that. I trust you with her. I know you love both of them with all of your heart and would do anything for them but just know I'm always in the background ready to put you in your place if you ever hurt them."

Josh chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me hurting them. They are my world. Like I told you the day I asked for your permission to marry Maya, Maya is my world and I don't know what I would do without her. I don't see a future where I don't see her at my side and now this little one. He isn't even here yet and I can't imagine not having him. I'm grateful that I get to love them."

Riley smiled. She stood in the doorway watching her uncle walk over taking a seat next to her best friend's bed and watching the lovely exchange between the two and pray one day she would have what those two have.

 **XOXOXOX**

 _34 weeks_

Maya let out a long breath as she rubbed her stomach. She glanced around at the decoration was pleased with them. She looked over at her best friend hanging the last blue balloon to her mom and Topanga in the kitchen stirring some kind of dip in a bowl and taking something out of the oven.

"So you never told me about your date last night," she said, walking over to her best friend so the two in the kitchen couldn't hear.

"It wasn't a date and I don't think talking about my love life right before your baby shower-"

"Too bad for you because it's my baby shower and this is what I want to talk about so tell me."

Riley puckered her lips out causing Maya to shake her head. "Like I said it wasn't a date," she began causing Maya to roll her eyes. "But my little get together with a friend was good."

Maya nodded, "So are you going to tell me his name?"

"Are you going to tell me what you are naming the little one?"

"No-"

"Then nope."

Maya sighed. "That's not fair. He doesn't have a name yet."

"Yes he does. You are just waiting for Josh to figure it out but I know you have an idea of what you are going to name him."

Maya smiled, shaking her head, not commenting before looking back at her best friend seriously. "I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you lately," she said, her voice fill with regret. "I know your break up with Lucas was hard and whomever this guy is that is helping I'm glad he is even if you say you aren't dating. I just want you to be happy."

Riley awed, hugging her best friend. "Peaches, you are thirty-four weeks pregnant. You are about to pop a baby out of you and you haven't had the easiest pregnancy so don't feel bad about not being able to be there for me. I understand and you were there for me. We still had our daily phone calls even when you were exhausted."

Maya shook her head. "I still feel bad," she admitted. "You are having this really shitty year while I've been..."

"Happy?" Riley said, raising her eye brows. "Peaches, it okay. I'm so happy you are happy. Don't feel bad. You and Josh give me hope and this little one," she said, resting her hand on Maya's bump. "Has been a nice distraction. I can't imagine how shitty my year really would have been if you weren't having a baby."

Maya sighed.

"No, seriously, thank God you and Josh got drunk and forgot to use protection because this little one has brought so much happiness into our lives and he isn't even here yet. He brings hope and love."

Maya nodded. "We are so lucky we get to love this little guy."

"Yeah we are."

 **XOXOXOX**

 _37 Weeks_

Maya cuddled up to Josh as much as her body would let her. She had been having contractions on and off all night long but they were getting stronger and more frequent and she was getting to the point where she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Josh asked, moving his hand from her back to cup her cheek.

Maya swallowed. Yes, she wanted to go to the hospital but also knew there was a huge chance they would just send her home because it wasn't time yet. "I think I want to take a shower," she told him instead.

Josh looked at Maya as if he was trying to read her before nodding. "If your pain hasn't eased up after the shower then we get ready to go to the hospital."

Maya nodded as the two got up out of bed and headed toward their shower.

She let the hot water run over as Josh leaned back against the wall in front of her. She rested the top of her head against his chest and paced her breathing as another contraction hit. She closed her eyes tight and winced at the pain as Josh rubbed her back. Once the contraction was over she looked up letting the water run over her face. She backed up so the water was only running over her stomach.

She grabbed the bottom of her stomach, pushing up trying to ease the pain.

"Do you think you should be holding your stomach like that?" Josh asked.

Maya glared at him.

Josh held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry. I was just asking." He slowly reached over, taking her hand into his and giving it a squeeze.

"I think I want to get ready to go to the hospital," she told him.

Josh nodded, "Gorgeous, whenever you are ready we can go," he told her, rubbing her shoulders, before cupping her cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Maya closed her eyes for a second. "I'm not sure. I know we are suppose to wait until the contractions are closer together or my water breaks but I don't know if I can handle this. I'll just feel better if we were at the hospital just in case."

Josh nodded again, "Whatever you want."

Maya sighed, standing still for a moment. "I don't know," she said, frustrated. "Maybe I should lie down and try to take a nap-"

"Maya, you're in pain. Let's go to the hospital. If they send us home they send us home."

Maya nodded, "Okay," she murmured.

"Okay," Josh said back, softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Maya smiled up at him. "Let's go have our baby."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya sat at the edge of the hospital bed, closing her eyes in pain as she buried her head into Josh's chest. Josh gently rubbed her back hoping he was easing the pain a little. Maya lifted her head, once the contraction was over. She pressed her lips together, trying to not let more tears fall.

Josh pressed a quick kiss to Maya's lips before taking her hands in his and kissing them multiple times. "Maya, you are doing so good," he eased, lovingly, amazed at how strong Maya was being in such great pain even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Maya was the strongest woman he had ever met but he hated more than anything seeing her in such pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"I just want this to be over with," Maya breathed out.

Josh looked up at the clock and knew Maya was starting to get tired. It had been a long day turning into a long night. The two had been at the hospital for over fifteen hours. "I know you do. You are almost there."

Maya nodded, rubbing her belly knowing it would be one of the last times she got to rub her belly with her baby boy in there.

Josh rested his hand on top of her's. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"It's worth it. It's almost over, right?" Maya looked hopeful into Josh's eyes as he tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, nodding. "Our son is going to be here."

Josh nodded again, smiling. "You are going to be the best mother in the world," he murmured. "You are," he reassured her when he saw that moment of doubt in her eyes. "Our son is lucky to have you as a mother."

"No, our son is lucky to have you as a father. I want him to turn out like you."

"I want him to love the way you love."

Maya gave him a small smile. "Our world is about to change forever."

"For the better."

"Josh."

Josh looked up loving into her eyes.

"We are about to meet our baby."

 **XOXOXOX**

After pushing for over a hour, Maya was starting to lose hope she was going to be able to push her baby out.

"I can't," she said, exhausted, her breathing heavy as sweat dripped down her forehead. "Josh, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can-"

"No, I can't," Maya cried, shaking her head, trying to catch her breath. "Josh, I can't do this," she repeated, hopelessly.

Josh leaned in closer to Maya, pressing his forehead against hers, "You can do this. I'm so proud of you Gorgeous," he whispered to her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "You got this," he encouraged, looking straight into her eyes even as the doctor started to give Maya instructions. "You got this," he repeated.

"Okay, Maya, we need you to start pushing again."

Maya held Josh's gaze for a moment as he wiped the hair off of her forehead before nodding and sitting up, closing her eyes and squeezing Josh's hand as she started to push as hard as she could.

"There you go, Maya," the doctor said. "The baby's head is almost out, keep, keep, keep pushing. I hope you two are ready for this little fella because he is about to be here."

"That's it, Maya," Josh said, glancing back and forth, not caring for a second that Maya was hurting his hand.

"One more big push and the baby will be here," the doctor exclaimed.

Maya leaned in even more, squeezing Josh's hand harder. She shut her eyes tight, pushing as hard as she could, a scream escaping her mouth before dropping back to the bed. That's when she heard it She opened her eyes at the sound of her baby crying. "Oh my God," she breathed out at the sight of her baby boy. "Josh," she gasped, as her eyes remained on her son.

"Maya, you did it. He's here," she heard Josh say emotionally next to her, his eyes on their son the doctor was holding up, amazed as the nurse instructed him to cut the umbilical cord.

"Josh," she smiled, the tears of joy still running down her cheeks.

Josh nodded, smiling back at her, before placing a long passionate kiss on Maya's mouth. "I love you," he told her as his own tears felt down his cheeks.

"I love you too," she murmured against his mouth.

"You did so good. He's perfect."

"We have someone here that we would like to introduce you to," the nurse said, cutting in on the two's moment.

Maya pulled away to look over at the nurse who was walking her way with her baby. She reached out her arms for her son.

"Here you go," the nurse said, carefully handing Maya the newborn baby boy. "Congratulation you two."

The couple smiled at the nurse before returning their gazes went down to their son.

Maya stared down at the newborn in her arms as more tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran her finger gently from his dark hair down across his little chubby cheeks, staring into his bright blue eyes. "I can't believe I get to love you," she murmured down at him, placing a soft kiss on his head before looking up at Josh with nothing but pure love in her eyes. "Thank you," she told him softly. "Thank you for giving him to me," she explained when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

Josh placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're the one who carried him, and gave birth to him. I should be thanking you. You did all the hard work so thank you for giving him to me."

"I can't believe he is our's."

"Me either. We get to keep him."

"We do," Maya laughed. She smile at him before looking back down at their son. She remembered thinking her life changed the moment she found out she was pregnant to hearing her baby's heartbeat and feeling his little kicks but nothing could prepare her for the change and love she felt holding him in her arms and staring into his eyes.

"Welcome to the world Gabriel Rylan Matthews."

 **XOXOXOX**

"Farkle is her new boyfriend?"

Maya looked over at Josh as he pat their newborn son's back trying to get him to burp before peeking at Farkle and Riley on their living room couch. "Not boyfriend," she reminded him, looking back at him. "I guess the two are trying to figure out if there is anything real between them."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hmm, since a little before the baby shower."

Josh frowned, "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Well it's not up to you," Maya pointed out.

"It kind of is. She is my niece-" he began before gasping at the feel of spit up on his shoulder. "Gabe, dude, you just spit up all over daddy remember that's a no no," he said, as he held his son out away from him.

Maya smiled, shaking her head before walking over and taking their son so Josh could clean the spit up off of him. "It's not. Riley is a grown woman who can make her own decisions and Gabriel agrees with me because he wants his Aunt Riley to be happy so you have to be nice and even if you don't agree with their relationship yet you have to put a fake smile on til we have a reason to worry because right now the two look really happy," she told him as she watched clean off the spit up while pressing a kiss on the top of her son's head. "And it's Farkle. I know we drifted apart when he moved to the other side of the country and everyday life taking over but I trust him with my best friend."

Josh sighed, remembering Riley's words about trusting him with her best friend. "Okay."

"Okay." Maya smiled.

"Come on," Josh said wrapping his arm around her while pressing a soft kiss on top of head as he led her to where Farkle and Riley were.

Maya gave the couple a smile as her and Josh rejoined them. She glanced around the room and couldn't help but love the love that surrounded the room. She couldn't be more happy that she got to love the people in her life.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! There were parts I really loved and parts I wasn't too happy with but this one-shot took a life of it's own and overall I'm happy with it. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. If you haven't yet but want to please go and check out"Before He Cheats".**


End file.
